


(PODFIC) Norbert by flawedamythyst

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Elephant in the Room [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Improbable Reality, Missing Scene from, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: AU of one of the scenes of Improbable Reality, as experienced by the elephant.************************Moriarty recaptures John and leaves him trapped in a world of hallucinations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Norbert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241244) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> This little story is a charming diversion before getting back to the stories which encompass John Watson's six month (and beyond) recovery after being held captive by Moriarty's scientists. Enjoy. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1mmdzll38ghtjj1/Norbert.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Other Side of the Door" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
